My Phineas and Ferb
by kaileytmarie
Summary: Perry thinks about when he first met the boys.


I still remember the first day I saw them. So small and fragile. Of course, I was small too, but they were, though clearly intelligent, unaware of the dangers posed to them in this world.

I had already begun my training. I had learned to recognize evil, danger, and defend myself and those around me. These children could not defend themselves. They relied solely on their parents for protection. And now I would be expected to act as though I depended solely on them. I remember the frustration I felt at the thought. Why should I be expected to act dumb when I understood so much more than my "caretakers?"

And then they named me.

I clicked in anger at the word that spilled from their lips. Bartholomew? Really?

They apparently thought my irritation cute. Not that I'm complaining now.

That first day was... interesting to say the least. I was given far more affection than I had ever known. I almost didn't know what to do with myself. I was petted, hugged, carried and cuddled non stop. Again, not that I'm complaining. It was just so difficult for me to wrap my mind around all the attention. They decided to "teach" me tricks. I can only imagine what they would have thought had they known my secret.

"Sit, Bartholomew." I stood.

"Come, Bartholomew." I stayed.

Then the red head said, "I don't think he likes his name." So they renamed me Perry.

"Sit, Perry." I sat.

"Come, Perry." I came.

The parents asked the boys if they would teach me any other tricks. They told them, as they often tell others, "He's a Platypus. He doesn't do much."

If only they knew.

I decided that the boys might not be so bad. Their sister, though, was a different story.

She was loud. She complained. She whined. She tried to put me in a dress.

I wasn't so fond of her.

The parents... Well, they were okay. They didn't have too much to do with me. Other than feeding, watering and cleaning up after me. I had to admit, it was much nicer being served than it was serving myself at the agency. I guessed it wouldn't be all bad playing pet with the Flynn-Fletchers.

That night, I was put in a kennel and left downstairs. I had spent every night alone for as long as I could remember, but for the first time in my life, I was lonely. I tried calling the boys, but received no answer. I paced for several minutes in my kennel. They would come. Wouldn't they?

They hadn't left me alone once all day. They wouldn't leave me by myself then, right?

A feeling of dread swelled in my chest. What if something had happened to them? What if they were hurt and no one knew? I slipped my hand through the bars and unlocked the handle.

I quietly climbed the stair and made my way down the hall, trying to remember exactly which room belonged to the boys.

The first door I tried opened easily enough. I trotted to the bedside and sniffed at the small hand dangling off the edge. Candace.

She was so pleasant when sleeping. If I were going to spend time with her, it would certainly have to be at night.

I left, continuing my search for the boys.

I found them in seconds, each curled in his own bed. The taller of the two sucked at his thumb, calmly. I hopped on his bed, checking to make sure everything was okay. He smiled when I nuzzled him with my bill. I smiled back.

The red head, on the other hand, wasn't so calm. He was tossing, turning, tangling himself in his sheets. I heard him mutter a couple of "no's" and "don'ts" under his breath. I quickly moved to his bed, touching his hand gingerly.

His eyes fluttered open, landed on me, blinked twice. "Perry?" he whispered. He threw his arms around me and pulled me close. "Perry, you're okay! You're safe!"

I could feel his tears falling into my fur. A lump rose in my throat at the action. Had he been dreaming about me?

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, boy. No one will ever hurt my Perry."

_My Perry?_

I'm glad it was dark that night. I couldn't begin to try hiding the smile that had plastered itself on my bill.

I realized, as the child laid his head back on his pillow, arms still holding me gently, that I would be more than happy to be the pet of this family. Of these boys. Of my boys.

My Phineas and Ferb.


End file.
